Butch Hartman
Elmer Earl Hartman IV, known professionally as Butch Hartman (born January 10, 1965), is an American animator, writer, director, producer, and actor, best known for creating the Nickelodeon cartoons The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen Is a Beast. Hartman also owns a production company, Billionfold, Inc., which he uses primarily to produce his shows. Hartman has been an executive producer on Fairly OddParents since its series debut in 2001. Hartman's latest animated program, Bunsen Is a Beast, premiered in 2017. Early life Hartman was born in Highland Park, Michigan on January 10, 1965 to Elmer Earl Hartman III and Carol Davis, the eldest of 4 boys. He received the nickname "Butch" as a young boy and continued to use the name professionally as an adult. Hartman spent his childhood in Roseville, Michigan and his teenage years in New Baltimore, Michigan. He graduated from Anchor Bay High School in New Baltimore in 1983. He subsequently attended the California Institute of the Arts in Valencia, California. Career Early career While still attending CalArts, Hartman received the chance to intern as an in-between animator on the Don Bluth film An American Tail. Shortly after graduating from CalArts, Hartman was hired as a character designer and storyboard artist for an unidentified My Little Pony animated series. It was the first time he had worked with storyboards, and because of this, he was soon fired from the job. Afterwards, Hartman found work with Ruby-Spears, where he worked on It's Punky Brewster and Dink, the Little Dinosaur. He was also a member of the video reference crew for the Disney film Pocahontas. In the early 1990s he was hired as an artist in the model department at Hanna-Barbera, and was eventually contacted by studio president Fred Seibert to make the shorts Pfish and Chip and Gramps for the What a Cartoon! Show. Eventually, he became a writer, director and storyboard artist for several of the early Cartoon Network shows, including Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel. After his contract with Hanna-Barbera expired, he went to work with Seibert on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons show for Nickelodeon. During his time working at Hanna-Barbera, he became friends with future Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane. The two would later go onto to make the short; Zoomates together for Oh Yeah! Cartoons. The character; Dr. Elmer Hartman in Family Guy was named after Hartman. He also voiced various characters in the show's first few seasons. The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and Bunsen Is a Beast His biggest success came in 1997, when he created The Fairly OddParents. The series originally started out as a series of shorts on the anthology show, Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Eventually, Nickelodeon decided to pick the shorts up as a full series. Premiering in 2001, the adapted series ended up becoming a huge hit, second only in the ratings to SpongeBob SquarePants (and it briefly even passed SpongeBob's ratings). Following the Jimmy Neutron crossover The Timmy-Jimmy Power Hour, the series ceased production in 2006, but it was announced on Hartman's forum on February 2, 2007 that 20 more episodes would be produced; the 6th season of Fairly OddParents aired on February 18, 2008, starting with the 1-hour special Fairly OddBaby. From May 1, 2009 to May 3, 2009, the 3-part special Wishology aired; although that too was originally intended as a series finale, the series was renewed for another season, and new episodes continue to be produced to this day. A tenth season was eventually ordered in 2015. Fairly OddParents is Nickelodeon's second longest running animated show behind SpongeBob. Due to the success of The Fairly OddParents, Hartman was asked to create another show for Nickelodeon; Hartman says the President of Nickelodeon asked him if he had an idea, and before he could say the title he was given the greenlight. The show would later become Danny Phantom. To produce the show, in 2004, Hartman founded Billionfold Inc., which he also used, and still uses today, to produce his other projects. Danny Phantom received critical acclaim and is considered Hartman's best show, with Hartman himself acknowledging it is perhaps the best of his programs. Danny Phantom ended production in early 2007. Around 2008-2009, Hartman began production his third show for Nickelodeon, T.U.F.F. Puppy, which premiered in 2010 alongside the Jimmy Neutron spin-off Planet Sheen. The series received mixed reviews and ran for 3 seasons before being cancelled. His fourth show, Bunsen Is a Beast, is currently in production. The show premiered on Nickelodeon on January 16, 2017. Future projects Hartman is currently working on a spiritual successor to Danny Phantom, for YouTube. Other works His other TV work includes voicing various characters on the animated series Family Guy and playing the character Sean Masters on the short-lived series Generations in 1991. He also appeared on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives during the late 1980s. In 2012, it was announced that Hartman was set to serve as the director on the film adaptation of ALF for Sony Pictures Animation. In 2015, Hartman launched a "kid safe network (app) of live shows and cartoons" called the Noog Network.89 In August 2016, Hartman showed on YouTube the short sequences of his Cartoon Network's pilot episode dating back to 2011, called Dynamice!.10 He's also working on a comic book called "The 3 O'Clock Club", as revealed on a YouTube live stream on his channel.1112 Personal life Hartman currently lives in Bell Canyon, California, with his wife, Julieann, and daughters, Carly and Sophia Hartman. Hartman is a Christian. Hartman younger brothers are: Mike, Keith and Timothy.13 The character Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, was named after his younger brother, Timothy. In 2005, Hartman, along with his wife, founded Hartman House, a non-profit organization that travels to developing nations and some of the most poverty stricken areas in the United States.14 Hartman House has built two homes for families in Guatemala, fed nearly 7,200 families with Thanksgiving meals in the U.S., and is in the midst of funding a school in Uganda, Africa. At Hartman House events, Hartman usually draws and autographs items related to his work for children. Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1986 An American Tail In between artist 1992 California Hot Wax Eddie 1995 Pocahontas Video reference cast 1997 Annabelle's Wish Storyboard artist Direct-to-video film 1998 Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze Storyboard artist Adventures in Odyssey: A Stranger Among Us Storyboard artist 2004 Channel Chasers Co-writer, director, and animator for "Channel 297" scene 2005 The Magic Roundabout Writer: United States screenplay 2011 A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Waiter Writer: series and characters 2012 A Fairly Odd Christmas Christmas Caroler Story, screenplay, writer: series and characters 2014 A Fairly Odd Summer Crazy Guy Story, screenplay, writer: series and characters Televisionedit Year Title Role Notes 1985 Body Language Contestant Appeared on 4 episodes (broadcast March 27–29 and April 1, 1985), winning a total of $17,650 1985–86 It's Punky Brewster Models 1987 Growing Pains Robert Jordan Episode 3.5: "Michaelgate" 1988 Just the Ten of Us Rod Grossman Episode 1.4: "Close Encounters" Police Academy Models 1988–89 Days of Our Lives Henry Jake 1989 Dink, the Little Dinosaur Storyboard artist 1990 Piggsburg Pigs! Key model designer 1991–93 Tom & Jerry Kids Character designer 1993 Droopy, Master Detective Designer 1995 What a Cartoon! Creator: "Pfish & Chip", & "Gramps"; writer/director "Hillbilly Blue" 1996–97 Dexter's Laboratory Writer/storyboard artist/background designer/layout artist 1997–99 Johnny Bravo Storyboard artist/writer: story/director 1997 Cow & Chicken Models/storyboard artist 1997 I Am Weasel Models/storyboard artist 1998–2001 Oh Yeah! Cartoons Creator: "The Fairly OddParents" and "Dan Danger"; director/producer: "Terry and Chris"; director/storyboard artist: "Zoomates" 1999–2002 Family Guy Additional voices 2001–17 The Fairly OddParents Dr. Rip Studwell Creator, story, writer, director, storyboard artist, voice actor, theme music composer, and executive producer 2003 Pet Star Judge Episode 1.11 2004–07 Danny Phantom Creator, story, writer, storyboard artist, director, theme music composer, and executive producer 2010–15 T.U.F.F. Puppy Agent Weaselman Agent Rodentski Creator, story, music composer, voice actor, executive producer, writer, storyboard artist, and director 2011 Dynamice! Creator, writer, storyboard artist, and executive producer 2013 Big Time Rush Himself Guest star on "Big Time Cartoon", guest animator on "Big Time Christmas" 2013 Jinxed Additional artist 2017–present Bunsen Is a Beast Creator/writer/storyboard artist/executive producer/theme music composer Internetedit Year Title Role Notes 2016–17 Nickelodeon Animation Podcast Episode 10: Butch Hartman Episode 36: Bunsen Is a Beast Cast & Creator Podcast Others Crash Bandicoot Dave and Knight Buglies The Green Weenie & Pooch Patrol